


Wish Upon A Star

by Vixella



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: You've gone your whole life not being able to see colour, your world bathed in black, white and grey. The only way this can change is if you meet your soulmate.  One night, you see a shooting star and you make a wish.





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of a Secret Santa project for one of my writing networks on Tumblr. It was written as a gift for someone, the AU and member of their choice. I hope you like it!

You were standing in the darkness of your family’s backyard, staring up into the night sky.

The stars were twinkling above, small beacons of light in the darkness.

Nobody really understood why you did this whenever there was a clear sky, making the stars visible.

You weren’t even sure yourself, really. You could see why people would question it, you even questioned it yourself.

All day, every day, your world was coated in shades of black, white and grey.

You saw no colour, colour was something that you would never be able to witness until you found the one person destined for you.

Even then, it would be fleeting. You would only be able to see colour when you were with that person. As soon as you were alone, it would disappear again.

You hadn’t met that person yet. You had no idea what it looked like when the leaves on the tree’s changed from season to season.

You had no idea what it looked like when the cherry blossom trees bloomed.

There were so many things that you wished you could see. Your parents had tried to describe colours to you, but that was no easy feat.

Someone that had never seen, could never truly understand.

You pulled your coat tighter around yourself, trying to keep yourself warm in the cold of winter.

You wondered what colour it was.

You sighed, looking back up into the darkness above. You were about to turn away, head back into the warmth and spend some time with your family, when you saw it.

A shooting star.

You weren’t sure why you wished for what you did. Maybe, it was just because you were so desperate to see the world the same way everyone else seemed to. Maybe it was for another reason.

You wished to find your soulmate.

  
A couple of days later, you found yourself once again bundled up in a coat that you once again didn’t know the colour of. This time, a hat, scarf and gloves accompanied it.

You weren’t sure why your family had dragged you with them to this festival. They were probably just trying to include you, but you would much rather just be at home.

It was crowded, with people everywhere. Different stalls were placed everywhere, each selling different handmade goodies. The offerings ranged from different foods, toys, handmade soaps and gifts of all different kinds.

In the centre of it all, was one of the biggest christmas trees that you had ever seen. You were pretty sure it was the biggest your eyes had ever landed on anyway.

Despite all of the people gushing about the beauty of the place, how festive it was, you didn’t see it. You couldn’t.

Only seeing things bathed in the usual black, white and grey. Those colours didn’t exactly scream festive.

Your older brother came up to you, noticing that you weren’t enjoying yourself the same way the rest of your family were.

He was 23, only older than you by two years and yet he still treated you as though you were his baby sister. You had to admit that you liked it, he was your favourite sibling.

You smiled at him but it wasn’t a bright smile, he didn’t fail to notice that.

“Hey Junwoo, are you having fun?”

He smiled at you brightly, placing an arm around you to tug you into a brotherly hug as he answered you.

“I’d be enjoying myself more if you were. How about some quality brother and sister time on some rides?”

The thought did appeal to you and it had been a while since you had done something fun together, just the two of you. You found yourself nodding, your smile just a little brighter.

You spent some time with Junwoo, going on some of the rides dotted around the large space. You had fun and honestly, it was the most fun that you had had in a long time.

It was the most content you had felt in a very long time.

Eventually, you had to follow your brother over to the rest of your family to watch the main event.

You wondered why you had to stand there and watch someone turn on the lights for the gargantuan christmas tree when you wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy it.

However, all you did was let out a small sigh and stand there as you were expected to. Somehow, you managed to conceal your complete and utter disinterest over the whole thing.

You watched as someone moved behind the christmas tree, probably to turn on the lights. You weren’t expecting what happened next.

You were caught completely off guard when, as the lights were switched on, your world was suddenly awash with colour.

You were stood there staring at the tree in awe of how beautiful it looked with all of the bright colours covering it. You even noticed the slight yellow tinge to the fairy lights.

You looked around you at the space, now seeing it in a completely different light.

The lights and colours of the rides, the festive colours of the stands, the fairy lights strung everywhere holding a new kind of beauty you had never before witnessed.

You looked around, now paying more attention to the people around you than the new bright world that you had just witnessed.

Your awe was still on your face when your eyes landed on one of the most handsome men you had ever seen, your eyes locking with his own.

You could see the uncertainty that flashed across his face before he seemed to steel himself, standing just a little bit straighter and beginning to make his way toward you.

Your feet moved without you really noticing, causing you to meet him halfway.

You both opened your mouths, beginning to speak, causing you both to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

The laughter seemed to ease the awkwardness just a bit and the handsome black haired man smiled down at you as he spoke once again.

“Um, I’m Jaebum. This is a bit… well a lot awkward, actually. But I’m guessing you’re my… soulmate?”

You nodded at him hesitantly, telling him your own name as you looked at him. He was beautiful, with soft black hair flowing over his forehead. Piercing black eyes that looked as though they could see deep into your soul.

He continued to smile down at you, relief clear to see at the fact that he hadn’t just approached a complete stranger that wasn’t his soulmate.

“Would you like to go grab a coffee?”

You found yourself smiling at him, unable to contain how happy you were at being able to see the world in the way it was supposed to be seen, how happy you were at finding him.

“I’d like that.”

The two weeks following, yourself and Jaebum had been practically inseparable. You had spent pretty much every waking moment together, learning about each other.

Jaebum’s family was rather well off financially, at least compared to your own they were. This made him a rather reserved person, at least initially.

Gradually, the more time you had spent together, learning the world once more together now that you both saw it differently, he had seemed to grow more relaxed with you.

You had learned that he loved music, he loved to sing and had a beautiful voice. You had also learned that he loved to play the piano and was actually very good at it.

He was expected to take over the family business one day, but music was his guilty pleasure and the one thing that he would never give up.

You encouraged him, recognizing how talented he actually was and that his gift should be shared with as many people as possible.

You had told him of your own dreams, small though they were. You loved children and you wanted to teach. You had told him that while you loved to listen to music, that was as far as your talent went with it.

It was one night while you were wrapped up together in blankets on your back porch, waiting for the sunrise and looking up into the sky that you’d told him about your wish upon a star. Your wish to find your soulmate.

He had watched you intently, gaze softening as you continued your tale. When you finished, he reached out for you, stroking your hair back from your face with gentle fingers, leaning down to press his soft lips to your own.

You melted into him, lips parting when his tongue brushed against them, seeking access. His tongue tangled with your own in a deep, leisurely kiss.

Eventually, he pulled away, placing small pecks against your lips as though he didn’t actually want the kiss to end.

However, you were both filled with awe, heads turning away from each other to look out over the horizon as the sun began to rise.

The world was painted in beautiful oranges and soft pinks, accompanied by the singing of birds greeting the new day.

Finally, Christmas Day came and you were sat on the couch sharing a blanket with Jaebum. You were stuffing your faces with chocolates and laughing along at the, in your opinion, greatest christmas movie of all time.

Your family had gone to deliver gifts to the rest of your family members, your aunts and uncles, and so you and Jaebum had been left alone.

As the movie came to an end, Jaebum untangled himself from the blanket and began walking from the room.

“I’ll be right back.”

You looked after him, slightly confused, before turning back to the chocolates in front of you on the small table.

You had realized on the day that you stayed up to watch the sunset together that you were falling in love with Jaebum and you were pretty sure he knew it.

He’d been acting a bit more reserved, a bit more like he did when you first met him and it was confusing you.

Even though it was already pretty much set in stone that soulmates would fall in love, peoples views on this differed.

Some embraced it, such as yourself, allowing themselves to fall head over heels for their soulmates in a short amount of time. Why try and prevent the inevitable?

Some, however, were a lot more reluctant and believed that it shouldn’t be possible to fall for anyone in a matter of weeks. You had a feeling that Jaebum was feeling this way.

Jaebum returned, settling himself back into the plush cushions beside you, giving you a small, uncertain smile.

“I-uh, I got you this…”

He handed you a small gift and you reached out hesitantly to take it. It was wrapped in red and green paper and you smiled slightly at the fact that Jaebum had remembered when you declared those two colours your favourites.

“Jae, you didn’t have to…”

He shook his head gently while giving you a soft smile as he replied.

“I know but i wanted to.”

Beneath the beautiful paper, was a small black box. You brushed your fingers over the soft velvet, before finally opening it.

There, lying on a bed of satin, was a beautiful silver necklace. It was a shooting star.

You were overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of the gift, taken aback that Jaebum realized how much that wish upon a star had meant to you.

You looked up at him, unable to contain the love that shone in your eyes, clear for him to see.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”

You leant in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering slightly as you got lost in the slightly spicy scent of him.

“Can you put it on for me?” you asked handing him the box, pulling away and turning your back to him.

Jaebum laced the necklace around your throat and you shivered at the way the tips of his fingers brushed against your skin.

Jaebum noticed your reaction, his breath catching in his throat at the thought that he affected you as much as you affected him.

He leant forward, placing his chin on your shoulder, bringing his mouth close to your ear, his warm breath causing another shudder to flow through you when he whispered to you.

“I love you.”

You pulled away, turning to face him. You leaned forward slightly as you spoke, staring at his perfect, pink lips.

“I love you too, Jae.”

Jaebum leaned forward to meet you, capturing your lips with his own in a heated kiss, your lips parting almost instantaneously to give him access.

He pulled you gently against him as he kissed you deeply and you found yourself wanting more contact.

You shifted, moving yourself to straddle him, placing your legs on either side of his own. Your hands drifted up into his soft black hair, the hair that you loved so much, that you loved to touch.

His own hands were roaming across your hips and lower back, stroking you gently but in such a way that had a wetness forming between your thighs.

As his fingers found the hem of your shirt, slowly working their way beneath the fabric, you let out a small gasp.

The feel of his fingertips brushing against your skin making you unable to contain it.

He pulled his mouth away from yours, kissing along your jawline and down to your throat, sucking gently on the skin and causing you to moan softly.

Jaebum’s grip tightened on you at the sound, pushing your hips down against his own and causing you both to moan loudly as his hardness pressed against you through the fabric of your clothes.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around you tightly, standing as you wrapped your legs around his waist, peppering small, wet kisses along his throat as he made his way to your bedroom.

He kicked the door shut before making his way over to your bed and laying you on the cold sheets, before joining you, his body hovering above your own.

You instantly reached out, fingers tangling themselves in the silk of his hair once again, as you pulled his mouth down to meet your own in a desperate kiss.

He seemed to recognise how much you wanted him, how much you needed him.

He kissed you with equal ferocity, nipping on your lower lip gently, before pulling away to divest himself of his shirt.

You quickly removed your own before reaching out to run your fingers along his chest, revelling in the way his breath seemed to catch at your touch.

He settled himself between your thighs once more, kissing and nibbling at your throat as he worked his way down to your chest, reaching behind you to remove your bra.

When you were free of the silky material, his mouth ventured lower and you let out a soft whine as he drew one of your nipples into the wetness of his mouth, licking at it and sucking gently, before doing the same to the other.

You were whining softly beneath him, nails digging into his shoulders, not caring about how needy you were for the man above you.

“Jae, i need you,” You gasped out as he continued to worship your breasts with his mouth. “I want you inside me.”

He chuckled at you, reaching down to help free you from your pants and underwear, before removing his own.

Once you were both freed from your clothing, Jae captured your lips in another searing kiss, capturing your gasps as he ran a finger along your slit.

He groaned at how wet you were for him already, especially considering he had barely touched you.

He drew a finger from your entrance to your clit, beginning to rub small circles with a finger.

He continued to tease you this way for a while, capturing your moans and gasps with his mouth, before he finally pushed a finger into your entrance.

He began to pump it in and out slowly, still teasing you even now, knowing that you needed more and yet refusing to give it to you.

You reached a hand down between your bodies, grasping the hard length of him, before beginning to pump him gently, squeezing him just a little tighter when you reached the tip.

He added another finger, stretching you more and causing you to whimper against his mouth. His fingers picked up speed, pushing deeper into you and curling against your most sensitive spot.

Within minutes, you were a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. You wanted him inside you so badly.

Jae’s head fell into the crook of your neck as a groan escaped him and you turned your head, your voice a breathless whisper as you spoke.

“Jae, please…”

Jae pulled away from you, causing you to whine at the loss of contact, but he returned pretty quickly.

There was the sound of ripping foil and then Jaebum’s body was above yours once again as he settled himself between your thighs.

His voice was soft and tender when he spoke, his love for you clear to see in the depths of his eyes as he looked down at you.

“Are you sure you want this?”

You nodded, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a soft, yet deep kiss.

Jaebum lined himself up with your entrance, both of you gasping as he entered you.

He gave you a moment to adjust and once you felt you were ready, you moved your hips against his own, giving him permission to move.

As Jaebum began to move, the desperation that you had both felt previously seemed to come rushing back to you both.

Jaebum’s thrusts grew faster, hitting deeper inside of you each time he moved.

The sound of moans and pants filled the room, each thrust pushing you closer to the edge.

Your orgasm hit you before you even really registered what was happening, crashing over you like a tidal wave as your body tensed around his.

Your walls clenching around him pulled him across the finish line with you, his movements faltering slightly as he continued to thrust into you, helping you both ride it out.

Eventually, he collapsed against you, cradling you tightly in his arms as you both fought to catch your breath.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck, his voice muffled when he spoke against your skin.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

The statement caused you both to laugh, Jaebum pulling away from you and disposing of the condom before turning to join you on the bed once again.

The sound of the front door slamming had both of your eyes widening to an almost comical degree, Jaebum diving for his pants and you trying to remove yourself from the tangled sheets to find your own discarded clothing.

The both of you were laughing, sharing small touches as you both tried to straighten up your appearance before heading back to spend the rest of the day with your family.

You both stopped at the door, sharing one last quick kiss and whispered I love you’s before leaving the room, the door closing with a soft click behind you.

_© baepsae-butterfly 2017_


End file.
